


You're The One That I Want

by TwistedLyssa



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Grease - Freeform, M/M, Tattoo AU, everyone is hella gay what do you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedLyssa/pseuds/TwistedLyssa
Summary: Davey is going to get his first tattoo.





	You're The One That I Want

**Author's Note:**

> This came because one time I tried to type Davey but ended up typing Favey. Oops  
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  hope you like it, love from Portugal :D  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> IG: @oflegcnds  
> Twitter: @femmegays  
> Tumblr: musicgays

Davey had it all planned, down to the exact design and coloring of the tattoo. He’d wanted one for a long time, but time to actually do it? Courage? Who need that?

He refused to believe his eyes when he walked into the tattoo parlor and saw who’d be tattooing him that day.

You see, he had his eyes on this guy called Finch, from his friend group. He met him through a couple of mutual friends. And you guessed it, Finch was gonna be tattooing Davey.

Davey straightened his clothes and nervously approached the boy, his backpack weighing on his left shoulder. He’d brought tons of things to a tattoo session for no reason other than  _ but I may need it, Sarah, shut up. _ “Finch! I had no idea you worked here.”

“Well, now you know,” the brown-haired boy said, getting up and leading Davey into one of the three little tattoo-booth-things the parlor had. “You said the tattoo’d be small. Do you know what you want?”

Davey nodded. “Yeah.”

“So, what’s it gonna be?” Finch piled up some ink bottles to make space for some blank paper and a pencil.

Davey didn’t answer right away. The lamp on the table shone a bright light on Finch’s face, making it really pretty. Or hot? Or both? “Uh- a small mandala. You know what those are, right?”

Finch nodded. “Any preference before I start drawing it?”

“Could you make the black strokes not too thick? I’d like some color in it.”

“Sure!”

The room went silent. It was a sunny Saturday, so Davey doubted someone else would show up.

Davey didn’t realize they were sitting on the same bench until Finch scooted a little closer to him to show the sketch he’d just made. “What do you think?”

For a tattoo artist, Finch seemed very bubbly, but it’s not like Davey minded. “Could you make the outer part wavier? Instead of curvy?”

“Whatever you ask.”

They sat in comfortable silence for about ten seconds. “Why are you tattooing a mandala? Is it something religious?”

“No. It’s about my family, actually. We all love mandalas, and I wanted my first tattoo to have some meaning.”

Did he just spill his guts to his crush? Yes. Did he like it? Probably. Was he about to break down in the middle of the shop? If he didn’t stop thinking about Finch, definitely.

“That’s cool.” Finch slid his second drawing to Davey, who lifted it up to fully contemplate it.

When he put it back down and looked at Finch, he saw the boy looking at him, but didn’t mention it. “Are we doing the colors now?”

“It’s step number two,” Finch said, putting on the table a bunch of colored pencils. “So?”

“Um, these three colors right here.” Davey pointed to a pink pencil, a purple one, and a blue one.

“Bisexual pride?” the tattoo boy asked.

Davey really wished he could see his face on a mirror, because he was sure he was about to turn into a damn tomato from how much he was blushing. He had no idea Finch paid attention to details like these, but he apparently did.

“Yeah. Ties in to the family stuff, too.”

“Sounds like you have a cool family.”

“I’m really lucky I got them. What about you?”  _ Really, Davey? What about you? This is the reason Sarah keeps calling you an idiot. And you know she’s always right. _

Finch took a deep breath, and Davey could see his question had made him uncomfortable. “Don’t answer it if you don’t want to.”

“No, I’ve been meaning to tell you this. It’s okay.”

_ He’s been meaning to tell me this? _ Davey wished for a teleporter or a time machine, but stupid science hadn’t come up with them yet, so there was no way he was getting out of this.

“I like boys. And girls. And everyone in between.” Finch put down the colored pencil right after he finished coloring.

Davey pulled the finished sketch from underneath Finch’s grip and looked at it. It was just a simple drawing, but Finch’s skills made it come to life. He gently elbowed the boy. “This looks amazing.”

_ Thanks _ was all that Finch could mutter before leading Davey into this big ass chair that looked like a massager thing. “Where do you want it?”

Davey pulled up his left sleeve and pointed to his forearm.

“Well, then, let’s get started on this.”

***

After an hour and a half of needles piercing through his skin, Davey could finally say he had a tattoo.

Finch wiped off some drops of blood and smiled. “There.”

“It looks even better than what I imagined.”

(Kay. Gonna do a little thing here. Just wanna say that Davey enjoyed having his arm caressed by Finch for an hour and a half. Thank you.)

Finch smiled at Davey. Not at his work, at Davey. “Thanks.”

No one knew what to say, so Davey got up to pack up his things. Actually, he just needed to pick up his bag.

“Wait,” said Finch, “I still need to tell you how to care for the tattoo.”

“Well,” Davey answered, looking at his watch, “It’s past 6PM, which means it’s past closing time. And tonight’s movie night at my place. Tell me all about caring for this amazing piece of art on our way there.”

Finch’s face lit up like it he had never smiled a day in his life, making Davey’s knees shake. “Sure. Let me get my things, closing this is quick. What’s the theme for tonight?” he asked, packing up things and turning off devices and lights.

“I’m regretting the decision already, but it’s musicals.”

“You know you won’t have an apartment any more if Jack even gets near, right?” The boy had a mischievous smile on his face. That was more like him. “Better get all your furniture out of the way, huh?”

They got out of the shop and Finch locked it and followed Davey to his car.

***

Davey leaned on the kitchen counter, holding a drink in his hands. He watched Finch and some of the boys play this weird card game before everyone arrived.

“Hey, idiot.”

“Sarah, I love seeing you too. How are you?” he said, sarcasm in his voice.

Sarah use her cup to point at Finch, who was now rolling over two decks of cards. “If you don’t get your head out of your goddamn ass and tell him how you feel tonight, I’m telling him in front of everyone.”

Davey sighed. “It’s not that easy.”

Sarah slammed her cup on the counter and did the same with Davey’s. She positioned herself so that she would straight up in Davey’s face. “I took Katherine to the rooftop and told her I liked her. Spot, instead of hitting Race’s lips with his fist, hit them with his lips during a fight. Jack gave Crutchie a new crutch and Crutchie thanked him with their first kiss. Just do something. Something Finch would like.”

She backed away and joined her girlfriend on the couch, laughing at the boys playing cards. Davey was left to think what movie he was going to put on first and what to tell Finch.

After a few minutes, Davey settled on Grease, a group favorite.

And he knew exactly what he was going to say.

***

The final songs of the movie were approaching at a faster pace than Davey had anticipated, but it didn’t matter much. All that mattered was that Finch seemed to have an amazing time singing and dancing around, and that’s what he wanted.

A chord struck Davey’s ears, and he knew it was time. He got up and dragged Finch away from the group and into the kitchen. The apartment had an open floor plan, so the music was still loud and clear.

“Is everything okay?”

Davey honestly thought Finch would be angrier than he was after being dragged away from his group of friends. “Uh....”

Before he could finish his sentence, Davey felt Finch’s lips on his. Much softer than anticipated. He grabbed Finch by his waist and pulled him in, not wanting this moment to end. Just seconds after, the boy pulled away, hands still on Davey’s neck.

“Let me guess.  _ You’re the one that I want, _ ” Finch said.

Davey laughed. “Yeah.”

“Me too.”

This time, the kiss was anything but sweet. Finch’s hands tugged at Davey’ hair, pulling him close. Davey felt his way around Finch’s back, and felt the boy arch into him, aching for more.

When Finch pulled away, it wasn’t to talk. It was to grab Davey’ hand and lead him into the bedroom.


End file.
